a bloody circus
by TheJonesStories
Summary: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS MOVIE, I JUST WROTE THIS AND WANTED IT ON MY WALL FOR YOU TO READ. SO ENJOY. all characters are mine. peace out!


A Bloody Circus

Hello, my name is Amy Louisa PennyDragon. I am here to tell you about my life and the day I was tragically murdered, it all started when the circus came to town. I woke up to the feel of the sun coming through my windows, living here in harlington it hardly ever rained. I walked up to my bedroom window,

"_todays the day_" I thought. The smile on my face was growing even bigger, I threw open my door and bounded down the stair. Running in the kitchen I was yelling "Mommy, mommy today the day, todays the day". I could hardly control my excitement, I was running, jumping, and twirling around the kitchen. My mother smiled and set down the batter

"oh yes, todays the day the mayor wants to bring in a circus form the small town" she turned to the stove to flip the pancakes; once they were done she put them on the table. I used my fork to grab some but every time I tried to eat, the pieces would just fall on my plate because my hand was shaking too much.

"My, my, my, how many nuts did my little chipmunk have this morning" I looked up to see my father walk in carrying my baby sister, my brother fallowed behind; rubbing his eyes he sat down and took some pancakes.

"_How could he just sit still, doesn't he know what day it is!" _I think in my head. DING, DING, DING! My thoughts are interrupted by the city belles. I push my chair back and walk up stairs; opening my door I walk to my dresser drawer and pull out my fancy church dress. Slipping it on I walk up to my mirror and put on my shoes, I do a small spin to look at myself in the mirror. Smiling I walk into my parents room,

"well don't you look cute" a sweet voice came from the corner, my mother was on the chair applying her make up. My mother had always been my inspiration, daddy said he was the luckiest man on earth because he had married the most beautiful woman on the planet; my mother would always smile and swat his hand away playfully. now that I older I see that he is right; my mother stands up and puts on her shoes. Then she turns to look at me

"come here my sweet, sweet Amy" I walk to her and she ties up my bow. After that everyone's ready so we all walk down to the city square. There were people everywhere, they all were talking until the mayor stood on his podium and started to speak.

"Hello every one" his voice filled everyone's ears, silenced filled the air as all eyes turned to look at him. "I would like to start off by saying thank you, too everyone who has stuck by me and I would..." I stopped paying attention after that, being bored I let my eyes wander over the crowd. Being ten ½ years old I never had a big attention span, I would hear little things out of his speech like circus, town, and other stuff. After I felt like an hour he finally left the stage, He walked up to a big rope and pulled it, a big door opened and inside was the carnival. I lost my family for a while so I walked around, I ran into something really hard or rather someone. Looking up I saw a small boy about my age, he had light brown shoulder length hair that, and had a nice smile but the thing that got me was his eyes. They were a misty ocean blue; when I looked into them it was like I was lost out at sea, on this boy it seemed so out of place, they sent shivers down my spine every time our eyes locked. Shaking my head I decided to speak

"Oh I'm sorry; I should have watched where I was going".

"Oh no that was entirely my fault; I really have to watch were my feet are taking me". His voice reminded me of my childhood friend Liam, Liam had to move away after his dad got transferred to an outer city coal mine.

"Would you like to come and join me for a few rides" he held out his hand. I nodded and took his hand; he was surprisingly strong for his age "oh I'm Ryan by the way, and you are" his eyes locked with mine and I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and butterflies in my stomach

"um, a-a-Amy" I finally spit out. Ryan smiled and we took off toward the go carts. People say when you're having fun time goes by really fast, and they were right before we knew it the sun was setting and it was getting dark. Looking up I knew that my parents would be looking for me so I had to get going, but Ryan grabbed my hand. Turning to face him he looked in me with pleading eyes

"One more ride, please" I looked at the ground with a small smile

"All right but just one more okay, cuz I really have to go soon" I said. We went up to the fairest wheel and got on; looking up at the sky it was perfect, we had full view of the moon. A few clouds it looked like it was out of a picture. Leaning back I put my head on his shoulder, something was clamped over my mouth, I tried to scream but I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a small tent and had a major headache, I tried to move my hands and feet but there was no point looking down I saw that I was chained to a table. Looking around I realised I was alone, I also noticed to my right was a big tray filled with a bunch a sharp tools, I felt my heart beat faster and my throat go dry, I felt sick when I saw there was dry blood on most of the tools.

I had to swallow a bunch of times to keep myself from throwing up, my heart stopped when I saw who walked through the tent doors. Ryan stood there with a huge smile on his face and a rope in his hands; walking up to me he tied the rope tightly around my mouth. I cried out in pain but it were muffled by the rope, with a smile he walks up to the tray and carefully started to look at the tools, like he was trying to decide which one to use first. Picking up a small knife he walked to me, and gently put in on my leg. With a small amount of pressure he slid the knife down, I let out a load cry as pain shot up through my body, the more he moved, the pain intensified as the blade went deeper into my skin.

Every few minutes he would stop to move to a different tool, with each one it sent a new wave of pain that engulfed my body. I had never felt so much pain in my entire life, when I was little I cut myself with a knife but compared to this was nothing, I would let out numerous cries and Ryan cut through new flesh, tissues, muscles, and bones with one of his saws. My eyes were closed so tightly I was seeing stars, my jaw was aching for trying to keep my screams from ripping through my throat, I could taste blood in my mouth and I could feel it seeping out of various parts of my body.

I could hear him laughing with every new scream that left my mouth, almost like I fuelled his rage. Ryan's hand were covered in my blood, my blood, it was everywhere, on the floors, the walls, on all the tools, on us. After it felt like hours of me enduring his insanely cruel punishment, he put away the tools, every part of my body felt like it was on fire and was throbbing madly, and tears were streaming down my face. Ryan grabbed one more knife and climbed on top of me, my body screaming in protest from under his weight. He took off the roped that bounded my mouth closed, it took me a few tries to unclench my jaw, it felt like my teeth were moulded together, then I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. Him, Ryan, my so called friend, he was not my friend; he was a stone cold murder. Looking down he smiled.

"What do you want" as he slowly ran the tip of the blade down my cheek. I felt like I had so much blood in my lungs that I was choking on it.

"Come on Amy; tell me, what you want". What did I want? I wanted to scream at him! I wanted to kill him for doing this to me, but I had no strength left to do that.

"End it" was the last words I could spit out, with that he lifted the knife high above his head and plunged it down into my heart. A blood curdling scream was the last thing that ever left my lips, before I plunged into forever darkness.

That was a random I wrote, love it, hate it. You know the deal. Read and review xoxoxoxox

xxxxTheJonesStorysxxxx


End file.
